ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Om'yovra
I had to edit this because it was misleading. The original stated "Like Boost..." but if a Monk's attack misses, and being absorbed by a shadow is essentially a miss, the Monk will lose the attack boost. --Baelorn 11:00, 4 August 2007 (CDT) It does lose the effect of Boost if it misses, exactly like Monk's Job Ability Boost --Elaxia 23:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Level & NM or Not What's the deal, with this mob? This page claims it's a normal (i.e. non-NM) level 87 mob, while some linking pages (like Luminian Tissue) claim it is a level 80-82 NM. --Alephnot 20:22, 4 October 2007 (UTC) It is an NM. It checks as Impossible to Gauge. --Elaxia 23:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) We killed this with a party of 6 and got 216 exp most of the time and 198 1 time. so if we calculate its level from the exp it should be around lvl 84 or 85? Haimon 11:14, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *Defeated by a trio consisting of a Dancer, Samurai and a Red Mage. I imagine duo to be possible as well. The fight takes quite some time still as a trio, but it is rather easy to win however the Samurai can Knocked Out easily when getting enmity over the Dancer, if not using Evasion gear etc. Nothing weird really for the fight, the Red Mage would stand far enough to avoid any AoE attacks and when the 2 get eager to kill the RDM, it would just run away until they lose interest... --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 22:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *We went on an organ farming run as Sch/Rdm, Blm/Rdm, Smn/Whm, and Whm/Sch (all Lvl. 80), exclusively after Om'Yovra guts. Blm originally agg'd each time, gravitied, and kited to camp over land. Beware though, as they deaggro very often and you'll likely have to agg again several times in order to drag it very far. Once at camp, we just bounced hate with T4 Blizzards and Freeze 2, Smn using Shiva. As main page suggests, is VERY strong to Thunder nukes. Thunder4 landed each time for around 70 damage. Also, may be immune to Paralyze or just highly resistant, though all other debuffs landed and stuck fine. Pushed down to around 50% when the nukers were low on mp, then Whm reposed and we rested and rebuffed. Its additional effect Paralyze procs pretty frequently and its regen effect is very strong, even over land, replenishing about 1% every 20-30 sec's it seemed. After rest, we pushed it to death through ice nukes, only Reposing if Grav was resisted or timers were down. Dropped Yovra organ 6/6 but never more than one. Seems the second organ has a fairly low drop rate. Awarded 150-190 xp each time. Aug. 23, 2010. Shadowsaint/Titan Note: Smn's should be wary of calling their avatars as there is a Hpemde in the camp area that may follow the character. If this happens whilst summoning, your avatar will consider this an aggro and engage the Hpemde. *Duo'd by 85 Blu/Nin and 85 Rdm/Sch. We did six in all. As Blu I had Quad Continuum, Goblin Rush and Disseverment set for DD. On the first I avoided using Dissev so we could sleep but the other 5 we just Bio III and poisoned it to negate the regen. Rdm kept grav on it and bound every now and then. Blu should build 300 tp before fight to Chain Affinity Efflux Quad Continuum for big dmg at the start. With 300 tp, I managed 2.5k dmg and 1.8-2k with no tp. Without CAE dmg was about 1k-1.5k. Rdm also nuked when able for about 500-900. Chain Affinity when able and Quad Continuum followed by Goblin Rush (700-1k) and Dissev (600-800ish) then kite and get shadows up. Had Acc Bonus, Auto Refresh and Battery Charge but Refresh II helps a lot more since there's no time to rest. Very easy fights that don't take long at all. Also, Benthic Typhoon helps at the start to increase dmg on spells from both Blu and Rdm. Just be careful not to hit other mobs. It's the same strat Blms use: nuke, kite, nuke, kite, nuke, win. *Trio'd by an 85 whm/sch, drk/sam, and an 84 thf/nin(in crap gear). Dragged him over ground and straight tanked him. The WHM got a little low by the end, but it was fairly easy. --Meilin 23:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed by BST/NIN85, used Nursery Nazuna with a full -PDT set, she took around 80-110 per hit, 180 crits, para was potent but Nazuna still got to attack fairly often, used pet food when necessary, when one pet was due to die, I would retreat a little for Call beast timer if it wasn't up, engaged when safe to speed up kill and Snarled at my discretion. Took around 3 sheep to take it down, got very edgy near 10% as it spammed Ion Shower, tough solo but doable. Be sure to pull it out of the water onto dry land to negate it's strong regen effect, took about 15-20 minutes. Would have taken less time if I engaged at the start with pet. Update #1: Soloed a second, but got charmed by Luminous Drape at 17% or so and had to charmbind kite it for 1:03 until Call Beast was up, when soloing be sure to only attack for a few rounds then retreat to avoid any TP moves then go back in for another 3 rounds and WS when applicable. -Xynthios 01:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) *Can be defeated by a duo of 85 Blu/nin and 85 Rdm/sch. *Can be defeated by a BST 85 solo using DipperYuly. Magian Trial weapons for increased Eva and reduced dmg help. *Can be defeated by a MNK/NIN 85 solo using good eva gear (321 skill +47 eva) important to focus on shadows. *Solo by PUP/NIN 90 with Soulsoother frame. Fight over land and make sure Activate timer is up so you can re-activate if you get charmed. Recommend antidotes so puppet doesn't waste time on Poisona. Stringed Pummel only doing about 1200-1500, took 3-4 minutes. Willowtail *Can be defeated by a NIN/DNC 85 solo w/o any trouble. Just a long fight -Psychopat *Solo'd twice as NIN/DNC 90, was charmed both times but not a problem since the duration is very short (20 sec and 10 sec, respectively). The Om'yovra is takes so long to start wandering off after charming you that you won't be dragged very far if at all, so no chance of becoming uncharmed next to any aggroing mobs. Phoneybone 22:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd easily by a MNK90/DNC45 with an Eva set up. It hits very inaccurately so I did not have to restrict TP use to dances meaning I could use WS which made the fight much faster. The Charm effect was very short duration but I recommend if you are soloing this for someone have them stay at a very long range.On average its melee attacks hit for 160-290 damage. --Lacas 00:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable by 90Dnc/45Sam, started without Evasion daggers (Fusetto+2/Parazonium+2) but changed that very quickly as damage to TP feed ratio highly favored TP feeding, as well as him being quite accurate compared to Ul'Yovra (overall not very though) in a similar Evasion Build to my Ul'Yovra Fight (218 Parry from a shark aggro before pulling is biggest difference). Changing daggers after first gear wipe made the rest of the fight easier, and his TP moves sharply declined in frequency as well as my overall damage taken (yes I know it was because I wasn't hitting it so much, but I was trying to keep my own TP high). Used similar strategy as my Ul'Yovra fight, except I spent much more time curing since this one's damage per hit was much higher, 200+ always even at minimum Fan Dance with Jelly Ring. Abilities I shrugged off (aka evaded) on the weak one were serious issues against this guy, and he liked doing both Ion Storm and the knockback move equally. Mock-needles was relatively uncommon. Charm regen added at least another 20min to the fight overall, and the fight lasted approximately 1 hour. I can easily see where shadows would be a large help, as well as countering potential hits, but neither is needed for success. InfamousDS 03:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable with luck by 90 BLU/NIN. Was going after Ul'yovras using strat from that page and didn't realize until after the fight that it was a higher tier. Build TP before fight, open with Delta Thrust, Dissev, and then Savage Blade -> Goblin Rush. The paralysis can make the fight go south in a hurry, so the trick is staying alive for 2 minutes to do a second skillchain. --Sebastion 02:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable by 90SAM/NIN with Masamune. Meditate twice to get tp 250+ tp before fight, Aggro UFO, pull to island (to help get rid of regen), then Sekkanoki Konzen-ittai Tachi: Kasha / Sengikori Tachi: Fudo. This should bring it down to around 40-50% with the double light. The rest of the fight is just keeping Seigan Third Eye/Shadows up and Tachi: Fudo every time you have 100 TP. Takes about 5 minutes to kill. --Vagrua 20:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo by SAM99/DNC. Build up 300TP and 5 Finishing moves on nearby enemies, then put up Seigan and Third Eye and pull the Om'Yorva to land. Then use Sekkanoki/Sengikori and Tachi: Kasha > Tachi: Shoha for the first Light Skillchain. Then use Hagakure > Tachi: Kasha > Reverse Flourish > Tachi: Shoha for a second Light Skillchain. Add a few more hits in to be safe, and the oversized blimp-jellyfish will be a puddle at your feet. * Easy solo by DRG99/SAM letting wyvern tank. Do Seigan and Third Eye and pull it to land. Standard wyvern tank rules (Only come in for 2-3 WS when Super Jump is up). When not doing WS stay outside of AOE charm range.